musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Maggs and Trish
Maggs and Trish are a music group from the UK formed in 1988. It originally contained Maggs and Trish with friend Lynda but she left in 1995. The group was disbanded in 2013 after Maggs was forced to leave by management. The band was reinvented in 2014 as The Maggs and Trish Celebration with founding member Trish Rachel and Katelyne who replaced Maggs. In June 2014 Katelyne left the group. Biography Formed in 1988 at a karaoke performance the Maggs and Trish Group have became one of the biggest acts in 1990’s. In 1993 the duo joined up with friend Lynda and released a VHS, Album and hit Single Rose Garden which only just missed the charts in the UK. In 1995 Lynda quit the group and began to work for charities. The duo eventually lost contact with Lynda over the years. In 1998 the duo were slowing down and released a final album Downtown. This was their last album for over 10 years. In 2008 the group picked themselves back up and began to tour the UK once again and started to include new material in their concerts.In 2011 the duo went on another tour for the summer and began recording their first album ‘Live At The Oaktree’ which was released in July 2012.The year 2012 was their best year yet with two hit singles Dance With Me and Masquerade. Dance With Me charted in the independent charts. In September 2012 the duo decided that they would play some gigs at Halloween and released thier comedy hit ‘Put Some Washing In’ which has become a huge hit on youtube. The Very Best Of Maggs and Trish was released in November 2012. In December the duo recruited friend Rachel to perform with the duo to help with backing vocals for the 25th Anniversary tour the next year. In 2013 the started their 25 years tour around the UK in January but due to sickness the first few shows were cancelled. In February the 50p Rap was released as a single however Trish then refused to perform on stage with Margaret leaving her to perform alone. Angry at Trish Margaret then criticised her and made personal insults which engulfed Trish in rage and they both refused to perform together resulting in the group splitting on 5th March 2013. Rachel and Trish wanted to continue the rest of the UK tour and recruited Katelyne as an official replacement for Maggs and persued solo careers. In 2014 Trish, Rachel and Katelyne got back together as the Maggs and Trish Celebration group and are continuing the legacy from 1988. The 2014 UK tour however was cancelled. Their tour of the Republic of Ireland was also cancelled a few days later. They however played 2 concerts in Harrogate in June 2014 following Katelynes departure. Maggs however has not made a statement or made any public appearances since the split although locals report she has performed at her local pub. http://www.theguardian.com/music/artist/d6a272b8-bc46-416a-ba8b-a243080e4341 http://www.last.fm/music/Maggs+and+Trish http://ezinearticles.com/?Maggs-and-Trish---Harmony-and-Conflict&id=8463007 Members * Maggs - Founding Member(1988,1993-2013) * Trish - Founding Member(1988,1993-Present) * Lynda- (1993-1995) * Rachel- (2010,2012-Present) * Katelyne (2013-2014) Maggs Maggs is a founding member of the group and was the lead vocalist for the groups first hit Rose Garden she also is famous for; Put Some Washing In, the 50p Rap and Hard Working Man. She left the group after negative press and disputes with band members Rachel and Trish eventually she quit from increased pressure from management. Trish Trish is a founding member of the group and is the lead vocalist with her recording over 70% of the groups content. She currently leads the Maggs and Trish Celebration group after the departure of Maggs. Lynda Lynda was a member of the group for a under 2 years and appeared on 2 tracks which have been lost. She left the group in 1995 and eventually lost touch with the group. It is known she now does large amounts of children's charity work and has adopted and fostered children. Rachel Rachel joined the group in 2010 for their Tour EP and to record When the Saints. She returned again in 2012 to help prepare for the anniversary concerts of 2013. After Maggs left the group she helped Co-found the Maggs and Trish Celebration. Katelyne Katelyne was a long time friend of the groups and joined in 2013 after Maggs had left the group. She left the group in June 2014 but said she may return in future. Discography ALBUMS * Close To You (1993) * Downtown/Live at the Shaftesbury (1998) * Live (2010) * The Very Best Of (2012) * Live at the Oaktree Club (2012) * The Collection (2014) * Greatest Hits (2015) (Announced) SINGLES * Rose Garden (1993) * Close To You (1993) * Downtown/God Bless You (1998) * When The Saints (2009) * On The Bayou (2011) * Dance With Me (2012) * Masquerade (2012) * Put Some Washing In (2012) * 50p Rap (2013) * Hard Working Man (2013) http://www.discogs.com/artist/3846988-Maggs-And-Trish References